


Rain (TodoDeku)

by Vika_villa



Category: Tododeku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Villain Dabi (My Hero Academia), Youmus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vika_villa/pseuds/Vika_villa
Summary: Ocho años pasaron desde que la clase 1-A de la UA se graduó, algunos de sus integrantes han perdido contacto, Todoroki finalmente se ha deslindado de Endeavor y la sombra de este que le perseguía por tantos años, pero había un sentimiento con el cual tiene que lidiar desde el segundo año en la UA, el enamoramiento que tuvo de Midoriya, decidiendo buscarlo.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 6





	Rain (TodoDeku)

El chico de cabello bicolor abrió la puerta de su departamento mientras desataba la ajustada corbata de su cuello, un día más de trabajo una noche solitaria más, su pequeño gato se trepó en el mueble que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta maullándole para darle la bienvenida.

—Hola Q.

Musitó el chico hacia su gato como si este fuese a responderle, con un leve suspiro sonrío y mientras dejaba en la entrada sus zapatos tomo al gato en brazos platicándole su día; su pequeña agencia de súper héroes comenzaba a crecer, esta vez sin verse influenciada por su apellido paterno, algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de clase se encontraban trabajando en esta y era una de las cinco más populares en Japón, pareciese que todo en su vida por fin se había solucionado después de un par de años, pero para Shoto no era así, aún había cierto vacío que lo invadía en las noches más silenciosas, el recuerdo de un chico de cabellos verdes bastante alegre, el cual le había ayudado a ser un mejor héroe dejando del lado todo resentimiento y coraje que en su corazón pudiese haber, sin embargo había algo que no le había enseñado... El como vivir con el sentimiento de un amor que posiblemente no era correspondido.

—Midorya... ¿Qué me hiciste?

Dijo el mitad-mitad como si su amigo de la adolescencia lo fuese a escuchar, esta era una de esas noches, estaba consciente de que Midoriya se había vuelto el símbolo de paz y el Héroe número uno, conforme pasaron un par de años había ido dejando de aparecer tan seguido en medios o en publico sin explicación alguna, motivo por el cual Todoroki había perdido rastro alguno del chico en el último año. A veces se odiaba a sí mismo por nunca haber reunido el valor suficiente como para haberle dicho algo o tan si quiera inferirle lo que sentía por él, sin embargo desde hace un mes había decidido el salir a caminar todas las noches en búsqueda de Izuku, una pequeña pista le bastaría para poder encontrarle, para los demás parecería un intento estúpido o sin sentido pero eso le era más que suficiente, así podía llenar esa sensación de vacío por unos momentos hasta regresar a la realidad de desconocer su paradero.

La caminata de ese día había terminado sin éxito alguno, ya que esta se había visto interrumpida por la repentina lluvia que había comenzado a caer en la ciudad, y a falta de un paraguas la cachucha de su chamarra era su único refugio, por lo cual para evitar cualquier enfermedad a pasos veloces caminó regreso a casa, la lluvia a con cada minuto arreciaba, tanto que su vista se nublaba rápidamente si no se limpiaba seguido el rostro.

Fue cuando intermitentemente limpiaba su rostro para ver dónde pisaba, que por el rabillo del ojo logró ver una cabellera que cualquiera que hubiese estado a su lado reconocería, qué mas hubiese deseado el bicolor que haber reaccionado inmediatamente, pero entre su sorpresa y el impacto cuando giró sobre sus talones para tomar del brazo a aquella persona un tumulto de personas se había cruzado entre ellos haciendo que lo perdiese de vista. Esto termino de tirar el animo del mayor, quien cual no dejaba de culparse por el error recién cometido...

Finalmente había salido de la ducha, una pastilla para la gripa y su pijama fueron lo siguiente antes de entrar a la cama, la situación de hace unas horas no había dejado de revolotearle, misma que le provocaba un terrible insomnio hasta entrada las siete de la mañana del día siguiente. Con ojeras cubriendo casi toda la parte inferior de sus ojos y un humor de los mil demonios, se preparó para un nuevo día de trabajo en la agencia y una vez tomadas sus llaves y teléfono salió decidido a olvidar la situación del día anterior con lo que surgiese en el trabajo. Sin embargo más le duraron las ganas de planear un día tranquilo y de puro papeleo en la oficina que en lo que recibió una llamada mencionando que era urgente.

<< _Un sujeto de complexión mediana con cabello oscuro y flamas azules había sido visto liberando algunos de los Noumus que se habían capturado años atrás, este mismo había logrado escapar de su celda hiriendo a varios de los guardias mientras era trasladado a una celda diferente, habían logrado identificarlo con el nombre de Dabi, un viejo integrante de la Liga Élite de los Villanos, este había tomado rehenes y exigía que el héroe número uno se presentara, cualquier ataque que se fuese a dar contra él, las mismas víctimas lo pagarían_.>>

El tiempo no alcanzaba para poder ir a la agencia a cambiar el traje por el uniforme de súper héroe por lo que sacó el traje de repuesto del fondo del armario para mayor facilidad y subiendo al tejado del edificio en el que vivía se transportó velozmente con su poder de hielo hasta la escena de crisis de seguridad.  
Al verlo, el villano bufo fuertemente mientras molesto llamaba la atención de las personas.

—¡He exigido al héroe número uno! ¡Exigí a Deku! No al segundo.

Un poco consternado por la actitud del villano Shoto decidió ignorarle pidiendo a Kaminari un informe acerca de la situación. Cuatro Noumus liberados, dos de ellos ya vencidos y capturados, Uraraka y Kacchan junto a Iida tenían rato luchando contra los dos restantes, dos rehenes con Dabi sin embargo ni una sola respuesta de Deku, los intentos de rescate con respecto a las víctimas habían resultado en mayor tensión y presión por lo cual aún se encontraban desarrollado un plan que les ayudase.

Mientras el bicolor se encontraba hablando con Kirishima acerca de como reaccionar, pues era imposible contactar a su amigo de la juventud una corazonada lo llevo a dejar hablando solo al pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a calles traseras, no dijo nada a nadie simplemente se fue corriendo dejando incertidumbre entre toda persona ahí presente.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando, por detrás del villano, dos caminos de hielo se formaban tomando sus manos sorprendiéndole y impidiendo cualquier tipo de reacción en Dabi, inmediatamente Kirishima comprendió que debía rescatar a los guardias. Pidiendo a Hanta que lanzará su cinta para poder traerlos hacia ellos sin que Dabi lograse dañarlos.

El descuido de Dabi con los rehenes y la respuesta que recibió por parte del héroe lo habían hecho enfurecer. Prefirió hacer caso omiso a todos aquellos que le rodeaban enfocando su ataque al bicolor detrás de él. Derritiendo el hielo que había cubierto la mitad de su cuerpo y manos, volteo inmediatamente a donde el joven héroe se encontraba esperando cualquier ataque posible.

Inmediatamente un par de flamas azules comenzaron a acercarse velozmente a Todoroki, contrarrestándolas este con su lado izquierdo mientras que con el derecho formaba un muro de hielo entre ellos y las demás personas para evitar un mayor daño.

De nuevo un ataque de Dabi con las flamas azules se hizo presente, esta vez repelido por el hielo del contrario y haciendo un muro más pequeño para ir empujándolo poco a poco y cerrarle cualquier modo de escapatoria. Lentamente y con el mismo muro de hielo fue aprisionando al azabache, comenzando a envolver por todo el cuerpo del mayor, sabía que en cualquier momento podría derretirlo con su poder por lo que se enfocó en utilizar completamente su lado gélido.

Lo que jamás esperó era que un quinto Noumu apareciese rompiendo la primer barrera que había creado, esta distracción permitió que poco a poco Dabi comenzará a derretir el hielo.

El Noumu se acercaba con violencia a Todoroki, el cual lanzaba algunas flamas hacia su nuevo atacante mientras intentaba mantener su concentración en el hielo. Poco a poco una sombra reflejada por encima de él se hacía más grande, las incesables palabras del villano y la presión de ser atacado no permitieron que notara la ayuda que llegaba.

No hubo golpe alguno, sin embargo la sombra seguía ahí, un poco más grande quizá ahora, ¿Sería por la distancia que el Noumu tenía hacía su persona?, sin titubear volteó inmediatamente notando una cabellera que reconocería en cualquier lado y esa sonrisa que a más de una persona inspiró. Haciendo fuerza contra el Nouu se encontraba Deku.

— Fiu... Llegue justo en tiempo jeje. Ahora si puedes enfocarte en detenerlo, ve Todoroki-kun.

Aquellas palabras inspiraron al bicolor para aumentar su fuerza, creando un bloque de hielo que se dirigió a la mandíbula de Dabi logrando noquearlo. Por otro lado Deku, con un Texas Smash logró dejar inconsciente a la bestia que enfrentaba.

Poco a poco la calma fue tomando campo en aquel sitio, todas las bestias liberadas habían sido detenidas, los héroes comenzaban a reunirse para juntarlas y llevarlas a prisión. En lo que correspondía a Dabi se aprovecharía su estado para llevarlo a su nuevo encierro y que le fuese imposible salir.

—Vaya, sí que fue una batalla fuera de las de siempre —, Dijo Kaminari mientras se acercaba a Shoto y a Deku — Es bueno poder verte de vez en cuando héroe número uno.

—Amigos... N...No es para tanto...

Shoto únicamente observaba la escena con su seriedad que siempre lo caracterizó, vio como antiguos amigos se reunían y saludaban una vez que el orden había vuelto y como es que, al ver que está era una de las escasas veces que el héroe número uno aparecía los medios se acercaban rápidamente para entrevistarle o tener una fugaz fotografía del mismo. Situación que comenzó a incomodar al bicolor pues su posibilidad de pedirle un espacio para hablar al pelo erre comenzaría a esfumarse.

Más tardó en reaccionar, cuando sintió como lo micrófonos y las cámaras casi se abalanzaban sobre el grupo de héroes y más sobre Deku, el cual solo sonreía nerviosamente y rascaba su nuca un poco por el pánico de responder una que otra pregunta para comenzar a alejarse de la multitud con algún pretexto. Inmediatamente el temor por la partida del chico y la ansiedad que había sufrido los últimos meses al guardar sus sentimientos hicieron que Todoroki le gritara desde su sitio al número uno.

— ¡Deku, necesito hablar contigo! —, En su voz podía oírse la preocupación y el silencio de todos se hizo notar. — E...Es para comentar lo sucedido y c...crear mejores medidas de seguridad

— Claro, sería un gusto aunque ahora debo partir, mandare un mensaje a tu agencia. ¡Gracias! — Dijo mientras se alejaba con un brinco que lo hizo desaparecer entre los techos de los edificios.

Una vez terminada la conversación y visto a todos sus amigos, Shoto les indicó que podían tomar el resto del día debido a la dificultad de la misión, tomarán un baño, viesen a sus familias o simplemente descansasen un poco. Y siguiendo sus palabras fue a su agencia para cambiarse y poder partir a casa un poco más satisfecho de lo que pudo haber sido el día anterior.

El camino no fue eterno, su llegada, recibida por su pequeña mascota y una comida instantánea que compró en el camino calentada en el microondas. La noche hubiese sido rutinaria si, al momento de salir del baño, no hubiese llegado un mensaje de un número que desconocía en aquel momento.

— _Todoroki-kun, perdona por retirarme tan pronto, podemos vernos mañana en mi oficina en la UA para hablar lo que me pediste. Espero tu respuesta. Deku. —_

No podía creerlo, el pequeño peliverde no había tardado tanto en hablarle, y de algún modo logró conseguir su teléfono, claro que con aquel mensaje comprendió que trabaja en la UA y ahí tienen los teléfonos de todos los súper héroes para las prácticas de los chicos. Por unos instantes se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos el chico que por poco olvidaba contestar el mensaje, lo único que sabía era que no hablarían de lo que le dijo, ni querría verlo en la oficina.

— _Deku, la oficina no, por favor veámonos en el parque que se encuentra unas cuadras detrás de la UA, sin trajes, será como en los viejos tiempos. —_

Una vez enviado el mensaje, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, el pánico por el rechazo de parte de quien consideraba el amor de su vida o lo que sucedería después podían sentirse en aquel lugar, siendo lo único que logró interrumpirle la respuesta de Midoriya aceptando y diciéndole que lo vería a las cinco. Una vez obteniendo la respuesta el chico pudo ir a dormir más o menos, en realidad más que menos, nervioso a la cama.

El transcurso del día siguiente fue bastante lento para el héroe bicolor, al parecer aquel día todo aquel con intención de cometer algún crimen desistió, por lo que no hubo alertas ni llamados de auxilio y pudieron partir temprano. Mina y Kirishima invitaron al chico a ir por algo de tomar, a lo que este se negó excusándose en la necesidad de llevar a su gato al doctor, aunque ofreciendo ser el último en retirarse de la agencia.

Una vez terminado de cambiarse y cerrar bien el sitio en el que se encontraba la agencia, Todoroki salió corriendo al parque en el que había quedado de verse con Deku. Tanta fue la prisa con la cual corría que había olvidado el paraguas que había llevado consigo debido al pronóstico del clima y varias gotas comenzaban a caer ya sobre su rostro. Algunas cuadras después y un poco exhausto por el recorrido hecho, el mayor logró divisar en la entrada del parque al chico que tantos suspiros había robado.

— ¡Oh! Todoroki-kun, ¿Quieres que tomemos asiento? Te ves exhausto, n...no debiste correr, v...vienes en tiempo yo solo salí un poco antes.

— D...Deku —, dijo el bicolor tomando al chico por la muñeca antes de que lograra avanzar y negando con la cabeza. — P...Por favor necesito realmente decirte esto.

—¿Uh? Shoto... ¿N...No hablaremos de lo que me... — pero el peli verde no pudo terminar la oración debido a la repentina y brusca respuesta de su amigo de la juventud.

—¡No Midoriya! Por favor detente — Viendo el rostro de confusión de su acompañante y tomando de nuevo su serenidad prosiguió — Llevo años guardando esto dentro de mí, por ocho largos años, no sé cómo demonios aún no me he vuelto loco, verte tan distante, tan alegre tan contrarío a mi... Ni si quiera creo que correspondas a los que voy a decir y posiblemente me veras terriblemente asqueado o simplemente con indiferencia... Pero Izuku... Yo... ¡Te amo! Desde el segundo año en la academia, jamás pensé que me corresponderías por eso lo guarde tanto tiempo, creí que podía conformarme con solo ser tu amigo y ser tu apoyo, pero fue imposible, fue una tortura...

Una vez terminada su confesión el silencio entre ambos chicos se hizo presente, dejando paso a las gotas de lluvia que arreciaban cada vez un poco más, Todoroki únicamente bajó la mirada, la lluvia, la cual había logrado impregnarse en su rostro cubría las lágrimas que salían, a falta de respuesta el menor lentamente soltó su muñeca y fue dándole la espalda para retirarse tomando eso como un rechazo. Siendo finalmente detenido por la voz que deseaba escuchar.

— T...Todoroki... ¡No entiendo porque demonios tardaste tanto en decirlo! Se supone que eres el más valiente de los dos.

—I..Izuku —, musitó mientras se volteaba impresionado, la respuesta fue tan repentina que únicamente pudo correr hacia los brazos de chico.

— Eres el peor... Pero así... Yo también ¡Te amo! —, las lágrimas que caracterizaban al pequeño Deku no se hicieron esperar, solo que esta vez no eran de tristeza o preocupación si no de alegría.

— Perdona por la espera, pero al fin llegue...

Finalmente el silencio volvió a reinar, solo que esta vez debido a que los labios del bicolor habían decidido juntarse con los de su amado, mostrando aquel amor que se reservó tiempo atrás, quedando como único testigo de aquel preciado momento la lluvia que recorría lentamente cada centímetro de los ahí enamorados que comenzaban un nuevo camino juntos.


End file.
